Ran Sairofe
Tan Sairofe (father/deceased) Lutz Sairofe (brother) Huan Sairofe (uncle) Eline Haias (aunt) Hanuman (grandmother) Nard Lehn (grandfather/deceased) Rana Reimia (wife - S3) Anne Sairofe (daughter) Kan Sairofe (son) Ten Sairofe (son) Rim Sairofe (daughter) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 50 }} Ran Sairofe (란 사이로페, Rahn Sah-i-ro-feh) is a quarter of Yaksha heritage. In Season 1, he is part of Asha Rahiro's group for the water channel quest, trying to attain his long-overdue graduation from Mistyshore University. He sympathetically watches over Leez Haias like a big brother. Appearance Ran appears as a young man with lightly tanned skin tone, long gray-brown hair (tied in a braid), and violet eyes. He has a healthy and muscular physique, not really what people expect from a magic user. We first see him wearing a white tight undershirt that underlines his muscles and abdomen, and light blue trousers. While traveling inside the water channel, he is forced to wear magician robes: a tight green vest with a large hood and yellow borders, a light grayish-green mantle, and brown and white colored protection pads on the shoulders. He changes clothes frequently, and wears a variety of outfits including track suits, t-shirts with jeans, and collared shirts. Ran's hair is very long, and he usually wears it in a braid. Normally, the only time he wears his hair loose is when he washes it, which he does less frequently than the average person because of its length. Personality He has a rather brash personality, and jumps hastily to conclusions, completely ignoring other people's opinions, and speaking his mind freely. This careless side of his personality also makes him charge into battle without thinking, and cast magic purely by instinct—a feat only suras and gods are capable of—often with disastrous results. He often felt alone during his childhood, being the youngest child of a human-half couple, with his parents constantly out for work, and his father always blaming him for not being a good boy like his older brother Lutz. On the other hand, Lutz was often his only company, and Ran was very attached to him. When he was younger, he was determined to skip university classes just to annoy his relatives, but a chance encounter with Rana Reimia—who, from that moment on, became his love interest, much to his uncle's amusement—made him change his plans and his view of life. He is bad at speed-calculating spells, and has an inferiority complex towards his old classmates, who all graduated from Mistyshore University long before he finally does. He also appears to have an inferiority complex towards his older brother, whom he was always compared to (generally unfavorably) as a child. Despite being the son of a half mother, he fears halfs. This occasions rather comical moments in which he has embarrassing moments trying to deal with his phobia. Also, while he fears halfs, he is fine with suras. Half phobia Ran has an unusual phobia of half-bloods, and just being near one can cause him to go into a panic. Rana explains to Asha that it is related to the death of Ran's mother, a half, and the fact that she tried to kill him during the Cataclysm. Times Ran exhibited half phobia: * in Kalibloom, in front of the Martial Arts Academy * in Aeroplateau before the Magicians Conference Times Ran should have exhibited half phobia, but did not: * in Eloth, around Tilda Melliot Skills and Abilities Ran is able to cast magic without calculating, though this often results in inaccuracies such as hitting himself with his own spells. He is capable of casting magic extremely quickly, such as when he casts hoti indra before Riche Seiran's instruments could even detect him saying it and when his hoti indra bhavati varuna takes effect before Shess hears him cast it. Ran was apparently able to hear Yuta yell, "Watch out!" in sura speech when the Hide of Bondage had targeted someone in their group. He rationalized that it was probably a transcendental skill used by Yuta, and has not shown any other sign of understanding sura speech; this particular instance is still unexplained. His Yaksha heritage has been verified by both The Finite as well as the information screen with checkpoint information displayed in Riche Seiran´s base. He is the grandson of the current Yaksha clan king, but is unaware of her existence other than that she was a Yaksha sura. Ran's special ability During the combat simulation he used an unknown skill when he (mistakenly) believed Rana was about to die, and according to him it used up some of his lifespan. Inside the water channel, Ran believes the skill could possibly be strong enough to kill Taraka in one shot. Ran later uses this skill to allow him to fire the Neutral Bow at Maruna, who continues to attack Aeroplateau/Rindhallow. The skill causes Ran's appearance to slightly change: his hair becomes loose, he grows fangs, and faint stripes appear on his face and neck. In a flashback, Ran's mother reveals that she originally had this skill herself, but lost it when Ran was born. She tells him that his grandfather would always tell her to stay away from nastikas and never borrow their power (she could possibly be referring to fiendish magic). She then tells him that by using it, he will lose his lifespan and possibly face a greater punishment later. Ran's unwitting accuracy about various facts Ran is strangely able to guess the truth about things without actually knowing that he did. Examples: * Ran admits that it is cool for him and Leez to be able to see Yuta's avatar in addition to Agni and Chandra, and wonders if the two of them have god-like powers. Leez mentions that "Leez the cat" can also see Yuta, which causes Ran to admit that it was a lousy idea. Unbeknownst to him, the cat is no ordinary animal, but is possessed by Kali. * Ran wonders how Leez could lose all her trust in Asha, and thinks to himself "unless Asha killed her family or something..." * As Ran watches Leez fight a Taraka, he wonders what happened to her in the past seven years and compares her to the God of Earth. This is not necessarily a true statement, but it is a common fan theory. * (Please add more as you find them!) Ran's official magic exam results Ran holds the current record for the testing center at the Mistyshore Magicians Guild. The fact that he managed to ace the simulated combat test with a perfect score is considered extremely noteworthy. His partner for his magic test was Rana Reimia. Notes * Ran is one of the 12 characters that appear in the Season 2 Prologue. * Ran has the same surname as Peil Sairofe, but it's unknown if they are related. * He personally knew Kubera Leez's father, Rao Leez. They were close enough that Rao told him a secret before he left for Carte, that he was about to become a father. He has also become aware that Leez is Rao's daughter, even though his knowledge began as only a suspicion Leez doesn't admit it because of Asha. * Ran has very messy handwriting. He types his letter to Rana because she can't read his handwriting. * Ran usually braids his own hair. He doesn't let anyone else braid it unless he really trusts them. * Ran was the #2-ranked magician for a short period of time before filling the #1 position when it became available suddenly. * Ran's Mistyshore University report card after failing Topology for the 8th time: References es:Ran Sairofe